Problem: Evaluate. $\dfrac{\sqrt[4]{2}}{\sqrt[4]{162}}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{\sqrt[4]{2}}{\sqrt[4]{162}}&=\sqrt[4]{\dfrac{2}{162}} \\\\ &=\sqrt[4]{\dfrac{1}{81}} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{\sqrt[4]{81}} \\\\ &=\dfrac13 \end{aligned}$